


The Photo

by FreyaTakeThat



Category: Take That (Band), barlowen - Fandom
Genre: M/M, barlowen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaTakeThat/pseuds/FreyaTakeThat
Summary: A one-shot inspired by half naked gorgeous photo of Gary. For some reason I'm sure it was Mark who took it:)





	The Photo

Mark entered the Dublin arena. The Wonderland show was still several hours away, and it was quiet in comparison with the concert later that day. The crew was working everywhere putting on lights and testing all the machines. There were several people on the stage too, and among them the man Mark always wanted to see the most. In fact, he was always looking for Gary when they were not together, and when he was right beside him, Mark stared at his beloved Mr Barlow as if he was a miracle.

Mark could recognize Gary in any crowd, even when he was wearing black trousers, a black hoodie and a black cap like now. Apparently Gaz was filming things around the stage to post the video later on Twitter telling the fans Take That are ready for the show.  
Mark couldn’t but take the photo of Gary. Oh, how many pictures and videos of Gary he had! Lots and lots of them. Right now Mark’s favourite was a selfie of them two he took one bright morning while they were still lying in bed. 

Mark came closer to the stage, and although he was approaching from Gary’s back, Gary turned around as if he knew his friend was somewhere near. A beautiful smile graced Gary’s face when he saw Mark. The younger man instantly smiled widely in response.  
‘Hey, Marky,’ Gary said in a warm voice. ‘You alright?’  
‘Yeah, fine,’ Mark answered. Now they were staying really close to each other, their arms touched.  
‘The arena is looking great!’ Gary exclaimed. ‘Now it’s time for a bit of warm up. Wanna join me?’  
Of cause he did! There was nothing more Mark wanted now than to spend some time alone with Mr Barlow, to have him only to himself.  
‘How about some yoga?’ Gary chirped on the way.  
‘Perfect, I like that,’ Mark agreed. He was already imagining what it would be like. Gaz would do some exercises that would allow Mark to look at Gary’s trained body... But still Mark wasn’t prepared enough for what followed next.

When they got into an empty dressing room, Gary immediately threw his cap off and then took off his black hoodie too. Obviously he came here to do some stretching, but he wanted to impress Mark too. Although they’ve been in love for such a long time, some kind of shyness and uncertainness in their relationship didn’t vanish. Both Mark and Gary felt they got to be the best for each other, they needed to know they are still attractive to the other.

So when Gary took his top off, Mark was forced to take some layers of his clothes too, but he still stayed in his T-shirt. He honestly tried to follow Gary during the training and copied some of the moves, but he was too distracted by Gary’s beauty and strength and not the least his determination to be healthy. Of cause, Mark loved him no matter what Gary looked like. Even when years ago Gary became so big not many people could recognize him, that was still his precious and wonderful Mr Barlow for Mark, because he knew all along Gaz was one of a kind, he had a generous soul and a heart of gold.

Mark was so fascinated by Gary’s looks that after a while the now blond Gary said with a smile:  
‘You are not doing it properly, Marky! At least take a pic of mine!’  
Gary stood in a yoga warrior pose and Mark suddenly felt he couldn’t breath any more, because the view was too beautiful to look at. Gary put his left foot to the front, spread the arms to the sides, and the muscles on his back, shoulders and arms became so tense you could actually draw them.

‘Oh my God,’ Mark whispered. His hands were shaking and he doubted if he would be composed enough to take the picture. Somehow he managed to do it right. After all, the art of photography was one of his favourite, so he stood still and pressed the button on Gary’s phone. Mark instantly decided that the picture would look great in black and white, which Gary later approved.  
‘You want to drive crazy the whole fandom, don’t you?’ Mark asked Gary.  
‘I’m dying here meself,’ he thought at the same time. Mark knew the effect this photo would make on the fans and was quite jealous about it. They would make hundreds of comments about how gorgeous Gary is, and would dream about Gaz being with them… So Mark would have to share his friend with all the fans, and no matter how Mark appreciated them for the support for many years and the love for Take That music, he felt uneasy. He felt the strong urge to prove Gary is right there, with him, so he came to the taller man, hugged from behind his half naked body and kissed Gary’s neck.

‘Oh hello, who’s there?’ Mr Barlow asked playfully. He linked his fingers with Mark’s and pressed his friend’s hands even tighter to his own waist. Then he turned around to see Mark’s beautiful face. He looked into Mr Owen’s eyes and instantly knew what the other was thinking.  
‘You are the only one for me, Marky, and I’m forever yours. I love you so so much… By the way, there’s plenty of time before the show just for us two, and we can do whatever we want,’ Gary said smiling and gave Mark a warm and loving kiss.


End file.
